


Red, Blood Red

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Kidlock, M/M, Murder, Stream of Consciousness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a flash of light, a glint off the knife in his mother's hand, and it was blinding. Blinding, like his mother's rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in a while, so I decided to dig through my folder of un-posted things. It's a bit different from everything else I've posted, so I've been hesitant to share it.

Flashing lights, blue, white.

His mother’s eyes, wide, blue. His mother’s hands, bloody, red. 

Tears dripping from his quivering chin, slicing through her makeup. 

Dad on the floor, dead on the floor. 

Harriet is crying, still crying, underneath the sofa. Her fingers, tangled in the damp trails of her hair, tumbling over her face - tears, damp, blood, red. Mother, sister. Father. 

Blue, white, blue, white, the flashing lights. 

His mother’s skin, white, her eyes, blue, her dress, white, stained, red. 

His legs give out from beneath him; he hits the floor, the hard floor. His dad is on the floor, dead. Harry is on the floor, crying. Mum is standing, standing by the door, standing by the door with blood on her white dress, blood on her white skin, dripping from her fingers, white, red, the knife, clasped tightly in her fingers. White knuckled, her hands are still, dripping, dripping. His just won’t stop shaking. 

The phone is in Harriet’s hand, the knife is in his mother’s; he has nothing to hold onto. He holds onto himself. His mother lets go- 

His mother lets go of the knife and it hits the floor, dad hits the floor, John hits the floor. Someone crashes open the door. 

Dad’s not here anymore. 

Blue, white, flashing lights. Blue, white, blue, white.


End file.
